Dragon Ball Super: The First Candidates
by Makoto Zaraki
Summary: A Saiyan and a Frost Demon train and fight with powerful opponents to become stronger in the hopes of getting the title and position of God Of Destruction.
1. 1 New Fighters Discovered

**-Age 780-**

_Two months after encountering the overwhelming might of Broly; Goku has asked Whis if Broly may join them in training. Giving Broly lessons in learning how to control his Ikari form. After Goku used Instant Transmission to travel to Planet Vampa, he brought back Broly, Cheelai and Lemo to Earth, waiting for Whis to retrieve the three Saiyans._

_Meanwhile, Frieza is admiring what was once Planet Vegeta, merely gazing over the remaining debris of asteroids._

Frieza smirked, chuckling at the memory of destroying this planet all those years ago.

Behind him, standing in silence is Kikono, letting his lord take in the sight of an obliterated planet. To his left is BerryBlue, smiling as she too took in the sight of the once was planet.

Frieza's smile faded as he thought of the three remaining saiyans and their miserable planet. His tail smacked the ground, causing Kikono to become on edge, "Is everything alright, my lord?"

Frieza turned around, "I thought returning to this magnificent sight would put me in a better mood." Frieza frowned, "Instead it only reminds me that it might as well have been for not. Goku and Vegeta are training with Broly. I should have known they would befriend that savage beast." He clenched his fist, returning his gaze back at the debris. "I should have wiped out these saiyans as soon as I landed on their planet!" He turns to Kikono, "How goes the search for new recruits?"

"Not so good my lord, we've brought in a few warriors with high battle power, but compared to you... they are weak."

Freiza sighed, "And what of the Namekian planet? Any luck finding their new home world?"

Kikono was almost hesitant to answer, gulping as he responded, "Nothing my lord."

In a flash Frieza's tail swatted the ground once more, causing Kikono to cower and cover his face, expecting an outburst. He waited, but nothing happened, opening his eyes and seeing Frieza had turned his attention back to the great view of space, "There's no point in getting angry. I was a fool to let Broly slip out of my hands."

BerryBlue floated next to Frieza, "May I ask you something, my lord?" Frieza remained quiet for a few seconds before saying anything, "What is it?"

BerryBlue proceeded to ask her question with a smirk, "When you killed Paragus, why didn't you tell Broly that the other saiyan had killed him? Surely you thought it over?"

Frieza was about to speak, getting interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of his men, "Sir! You have to see this!"

Frieza raised a finger, shooting a beam directly through his chest.

The man fell, revealing another warrior standing behind him, shaken by the dead body before him, "I hate when I'm interrupted. You'd better have a good reason for entering the way you did."

The man tried to calm himself, slowly walking towards Frieza, "While we were looking out at what remains of this planet, we noticed something."

"And what would that be?" Frieza asked.

The man pointed out into the void of space.

Frieza gritted his teeth, "What is it?! What are you pointing at?" Then he saw it, a large block of ice, noticing that something was inside.

"Bring it in." He turned to the warrior, "Leave my sight, and take that garbage waste with you."

A few minutes later.

Freiza stood in front of the large block of ice, circling it. His research team hurried to thaw out whoever was inside. "What are the readings?" Frieza asked.

One of his men held up a large scouter to the ice, "Sir, there are three life forms. They seem to be in some kind of stasis."

"Three?" Frieza wiped the fogginess from the block, trying to get a better view of the beings inside.

BerryBlue floated next to Frieza, "This one looks like a saiyan," referring to the figures spiked hair.

Frieza put a hand to the ice, "I'm contemplating killing him right here and now, stopping another Monkey from standing in my way..."

"But?" BerryBlue's smug smile grew bigger.

"But if he has potential, I can train him. Take him in and put him through intense training. A pet monkey who I can use to take down those two damned saiyans."

One of the men fell backwards, panicking as he looked at one of the figures, "Sir!"

Frieza stepped next to him, seeing that one of the figures was another Frost Demon. Frieza's eyes widened, having never seen another one of his kind besides his father for a very long time.

"My lord, this one too!" Kikono said as he looked at the third figure.

Frieza examined the third figure, seeing it to be an even larger Frost Demon, "A Saiyan and two Arcosians?" He raised a brow. "They appear to have no battle power, but that might be due to their hibernation. After we awaken them, we can see how powerful they really are. Otherwise this is just a waste of time."

The saiyan in the ice twitched, BerryBlue caught this, "Sir..."

Frieza continued to monologue to himself, "Perhaps these two are some of my ancestors, presumed to have died a few hundred years ago."

"Frieza, the saiyan just moved." BerryBlue stated as she backed away a few inches.

Frieza stepped before the saiyan, putting an open hand to the glacier, right in front of the saiyans face.

His hand began to glow, heating up with power as the ice began to melt. A few seconds went by as the saiyans face was revealed.

Frieza lowered his hands, acknowledging the saiyans twitching face, "Can you hear me?"

The saiyan remained in stasis, the small twitch came to a halt.

Frieza stood there with a frown, holding a finger out to the saiyans chest. "It'd be best if I end them here and now. Risking another eventual problem in the future would be rather annoying. I'll just end you here." He shot a red beam through the saiyan. He walked around the ice, thinking of killing the two Frost Demons as well. He realized they could be of use, they were most certainly weaker. He could use them to his advantage. If they rebelled, he would put them down. There was no way they could best him anyways, and even if they were strong, he still had his Golden form.

Frieza looked to Kikono, "Discard this trash, and thaw them out. Inform me when they have awakened."

"Yessir." Kikono bowed as he shook.

Frieza returned to the saiyan, "But how fascinating it is that he still lives. Our race can naturally sleep in ice for many years. Which would explain the others. But a saiyan." Frieza scoffed, "At least I can let out some anger." He held up a finger, shooting the saiyan in the same place again. "Peh, weak monkey."

The saiyan's eyes shot open, breaking his right arm free and grabbing Frieza's face.

_**With Whis on his way to Earth. **_

Whis waited patiently as he continued to Earth, thinking of the new delectable foods he would receive this time. Whatever it could be, one thing was for sure; it was going to be good.

Suddenly Whis was taken away from his train of thought. Feeling a massive surge of energy spike not too far from him. He stopped, realizing his staff was beeping, "Hello?" He asked.

He heard Goku's voice, "Hey, Whis it's me Goku."

"Oh, Goku I'm already on my way to Earth."

"I know, but did you feel that power? Even me and Vegeta felt it. Feels pretty far." Whis looked in the direction of the power surge. "Vegeta and I. And yes I felt it too."

"Can you see what it is?" Goku asked.

"I might as well, I'm not that far from where that power originated. I'll be heading back shortly." He changed direction and headed towards the immense power.

A few minutes of traveling, and Whis had approached a familiar looking ship. He recognized it as Friezas. The left side had been completely blown outwards. A few of Frieza's men even drifted passed Whis.

Whis raised an eyebrow, entering the ship through the large hole. More men floated around the destroyed vessel. Most likely they died from the lack of oxygen. The angel used his staff, tapping a corpse which was floating towards him, pushing the dead warrior away.

The further Whis went, the more he could feel the source of the power, although, that massive energy had already died down. Then the angel saw it. A saiyan partially stuck in a large block of ice.

Whis got closer, raising the head of the saiyan, seeing the black haired warrior was still alive.

He let go of the saiyan, looking around for survivors, only seeing corpses. He looked from his right, to his left, and that's when he saw it.

Frieza's left arm as well as most of his head was gone.

"I guess Goku and Vegeta won't have to worry about him anymore." The angel spoke out.

"He deserved it..."

Whis looked back, seeing the saiyan was partially conscious.

"...underestimating me was a grave mistake." His eyes went blank as his body went limp, giving out and going unconscious once again.

Whis rubbed his chin, seeing that two more individuals were also in the ice, "I'm tempted to leave you here." The angel raised his staff to the block and took it with him, "But let's see where this goes." The saiyan, as well as the ice, was put into a green sphere. Now following Whis as he continued on his way to Earth.

_**On Earth with Goku. **_

Goku and Vegeta soared through the air above Bulma's residence, going back and forth, trying to knock one another down.

Down below, Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo are feasting on a large variety food. Enjoying every food their eyes laid upon. Bulma sat at one end of the table, holding a sleeping Bulla in her arms, "So are you guys enjoying the home I made? Is it big enough with all three of you?"

Cheelai nodded, taking her time to swallow her food before speaking, "Yes, surprisingly Broly's bed is big enough for him to sleep on." She blushed as she leaned in to whisper to Bulma, "The first day Broly laid on his bed, he passed out within a few seconds."

Bulma giggled, "Well that's good. Remind me to give you another set of capsules filled with food before you guys head back."

Lemo grabbed a platter full of dim sum, scarfing down the entire plate of food before leaning back in his chair and smiling, "Man this food is delicious, isn't that right big guy?" Lemo patted Broly's shoulder. His saiyan friend was too busy slurping down an entire bowl of noodles to respond; finishing, just to grab another and repeat the process.

"You know, my place has more than enough room to fit the three of you. Or if you want, I can buy you guys a house so you won't have to return to that planet." Bulma said in a low voice to Cheelai.

Behind them, Goku fell passed the balcony, hitting the ground with enough force to shake the house, "That was a cheap shot Vegeta!"

Vegeta floated above him, "Or maybe you are getting slow Kakarot." He smirked as they began to fight once again.

Bulma and Cheelai watched as they flew through the air, their fists colliding but never getting in a single hit on one another.

Lemo was too busy watching Broly slurp down another bowl of noodles.

Bulma looked from the two saiyans to Cheelai, "It wouldn't be much trouble."

"Are you sure?" Cheelai asked.

"Of course, after Goku told me what he had seen on that planet, I can't imagine anyone living there besides those monsters. Plus, living here, you won't have to worry about Frieza. Seeing as you'd have not just Broly to protect you, but Vegeta and Goku as well."

"You won't have to worry about Frieza anymore." Whis said nonchalantly as he floated downwards.

"Oh Whis, you are here already!" Bulma said, "Pull up a chair, and help yourself to whatever you'd like."

Whis smiled, "I will, but first..." he gestured over the balcony, "I found this on Frieza's ship."

Goku and Vegeta were already standing a few feet away from the block of ice, "That power was coming from this saiyan?" Vegeta asked, "I can't believe there are still more of us out there." He murmured to himself.

Goku leaned forward, analyzing the saiyans face, "Doesn't he kind of look familiar?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "You know what? He kinda does."

"But who?" Goku asked himself. "Wait is he bleeding?"Goku and Vegeta stood over the saiyan, seeing hole through the armor.

"A wound like this and he's still alive. He must be one tough bastard." Vegeta yelled out to Whis, "What were you saying about Frieza?"

Whis landed next to Goku, "I found him on Frieza's ship, when I arrived, that energy we all felt was gone. I'm certain that energy was him."

"And Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"He's currently in his ship, missing an arm and most of his head."

"WHAT?!" Both Goku and Vegeta yelled simultaneously.

"Again, I'm sure that was his doing." Whis nodded to the saiyan.

"Frieza's dead? Hmph, well whoever he is, he's good in my book."

"Are you telling me he fought Frieza while still stuck like this?" Goku asked, "That's crazy. I would have liked to have seen that?"

"I don't think Frieza had the opportunity to use his golden form. He might have surprise attacked him," said Whis.

The saiyans took in this information. Vegeta noted the other figures, seeing their faces. "What about these two? They look like they are related to Frieza?"

"Well let's ask them, shall we?" Whis smiled as his staff appeared in his hands, he spun it twice in hand and pointed it towards the ice. The orb at the end of his staff glowed, causing the ice to vanish, letting the Saiyan and the two Frost Demons fall to the ground.

On the Balcony, standing at the rail, everyone took in the sight of all three of the mysterious individuals, even Broly wanted a closer look.

Whis continued, "Also another thing to note. He was awake when I found him. The saiyan, he spoke while out in space."

"What?! Saiyans can't breathe out in space... wait I thought you said he was in Freiza's ship." Vegeta said as he went over the saiyans red armor.

"He was, but half of the ship was destroyed."

"HEY! Bring them inside." Bulma said as she ran inside with Bulla.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Are you sure? I mean I want to see how strong these guys are but they could cause some trouble, seeing how he was able to kill Frieza so easily."

Vegeta raised a brow, "You are right. We'll watch over them if they wake up." Broly stepped up, "I can help you."

Vegeta grabbed the saiyan, tossing him over his shoulder.

Goku grabbed the smaller Frost Demon while Broly picked up the bigger one.

Bulma opened the door to her home, leading them into her lab. She rushed, cleaning off the tables as quickly as she could.

All three individuals were laid out on the tables. "Goku, do you have any senzu beans?" Bulma asked.

"No, sorry. I would get some from Korin, but he said he wouldn't have any for another few weeks." Goku rubbed his head.

Bulma walked to the smaller Frost Demon, putting her hand to his neck, "He's alive." She walked to the other Frost Demon, "Well all three of them are alive. Despite this one being injured." She gestured to saiyan.

Vegeta; standing next to the saiyan, looked at the warriors red and gold armor. His attire showed he was probably an elite, although, he had never seen this type of armor before. It seemed too advanced to be of saiyan origin.

Whis stood next to Vegeta, "What is it?"

"I've never seen saiyan armor like this." He looked to Whis, "You said Frieza was dead right? Seeing how all three of them were frozen together, I don't think those two are related to Frieza."

Goku yelled with excitement, "What if they came from Universe 6?!"

Lemo and Cheelai poked their heads into the lab just as Bulma left, "I'll be right back!"

"That is a possibility, but how did they get here?" Vegeta said as he looked back down at the saiyan, "Wait." He lifted the saiyan, seeing he still had his tail. "Never mind, Universe 6 saiyans don't have tails. This saiyan does."

Lemo whispered to Cheelai, "What do they mean by Universe 6?"

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are. First we find Broly and his father, and now this saiyan appears. I hope he's as friendly as Goku is."

"I hope those other two that look like Frieza aren't like him in anyway." Lemo said, causing Cheelai to shiver, "I hope you are right, otherwise I would feel much safer on Planet Vampa with those things."

Broly heard that last part of their conversation. "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." Giving them a friendly smile.

"Me too!" Goku added on, "I mean how strong can these guys be?"

"You forget Kakarot, this saiyan killed Frieza. Even if he did surprise attack him, he would need a lot of power to kill that bastard." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, yea. Hmm, well I guess we can watch over them until they wake up, maybe." He looked to Whis, "Whis, what if we take these guys with us to Lord Beerus's world?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? If these three were to cause problems, you might have more trouble dealing with Beerus afterwards."

"Shoot, well what about Planet Vampa, I can take them there."

"No. We'll watch them here." Vegeta said, "This one might be strong enough to kill Frieza, but all three of them can't be stronger than us."

Whis sat down on a nearby chair, "Based on what I felt earlier, I would say that he's about even with you and Goku at full power in Super Saiyan Blue."

"Seriously?" Goku asked. "We felt that power but was it really that strong?"

"I wasn't there when he killed Frieza but he could have been holding back at that moment. Or, what I felt was his overall power. But I am certain of one thing."

"And what's that?" Vegeta asked.

"His energy was similar to that of a Hakaishin, the energy only a God of Destruction would have."

"What?" Goku, and Vegeta yelled, looking at the saiyan, "Who is this guy?" They said at the same time.

_Just as Goku had suggested, this mysterious saiyan and his two comrades are indeed from another universe, but a Universe that no longer exists. On the next chapter we head back in time._


	2. 2 Attack on the Saiyan Planet

**-Age 780-**

_Two months after encountering the overwhelming might of Broly; Goku has asked Whis if Broly may join them in training. Giving Broly lessons in learning how to control his Ikari form. After Goku used Instant Transmission to travel to Planet Vampa, he brought back Broly, Cheelai and Lemo to Earth, waiting for Whis to retrieve the three Saiyans._

_Meanwhile, Frieza is admiring what was once Planet Vegeta, merely gazing over the remaining debris of asteroids._

Frieza smirked, chuckling at the memory of destroying this planet all those years ago.

Behind him, standing in silence is Kikono, letting his lord take in the sight of an obliterated planet. To his left is BerryBlue, smiling as she too took in the sight of the once was planet.

Frieza's smile faded as he thought of the three remaining saiyans and their miserable planet. His tail smacked the ground, causing Kikono to become on edge, "Is everything alright, my lord?"

Frieza turned around, "I thought returning to this magnificent sight would put me in a better mood." Frieza frowned, "Instead it only reminds me that it might as well have been for not. Goku and Vegeta are training with Broly. I should have known they would befriend that savage beast." He clenched his fist, returning his gaze back at the debris. "I should have wiped out these saiyans as soon as I landed on their planet!" He turns to Kikono, "How goes the search for new recruits?"

"Not so good my lord, we've brought in a few warriors with high battle power, but compared to you... they are weak."

Freiza sighed, "And what of the Namekian planet? Any luck finding their new home world?"

Kikono was almost hesitant to answer, gulping as he responded, "Nothing my lord."

In a flash Frieza's tail swatted the ground once more, causing Kikono to cower and cover his face, expecting an outburst. He waited, but nothing happened, opening his eyes and seeing Frieza had turned his attention back to the great view of space, "There's no point in getting angry. I was a fool to let Broly slip out of my hands."

BerryBlue floated next to Frieza, "May I ask you something, my lord?" Frieza remained quiet for a few seconds before saying anything, "What is it?"

BerryBlue proceeded to ask her question with a smirk, "When you killed Paragus, why didn't you tell Broly that the other saiyan had killed him? Surely you thought it over?"

Frieza was about to speak, getting interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of his men, "Sir! You have to see this!"

Frieza raised a finger, shooting a beam directly through his chest.

The man fell, revealing another warrior standing behind him, shaken by the dead body before him, "I hate when I'm interrupted. You'd better have a good reason for entering the way you did."

The man tried to calm himself, slowly walking towards Frieza, "While we were looking out at what remains of this planet, we noticed something."

"And what would that be?" Frieza asked.

The man pointed out into the void of space.

Frieza gritted his teeth, "What is it?! What are you pointing at?" Then he saw it, a large block of ice, noticing that something was inside.

"Bring it in." He turned to the warrior, "Leave my sight, and take that garbage waste with you."

A few minutes later.

Freiza stood in front of the large block of ice, circling it. His research team hurried to thaw out whoever was inside. "What are the readings?" Frieza asked.

One of his men held up a large scouter to the ice, "Sir, there are three life forms. They seem to be in some kind of stasis."

"Three?" Frieza wiped the fogginess from the block, trying to get a better view of the beings inside.

BerryBlue floated next to Frieza, "This one looks like a saiyan," referring to the figures spiked hair.

Frieza put a hand to the ice, "I'm contemplating killing him right here and now, stopping another Monkey from standing in my way..."

"But?" BerryBlue's smug smile grew bigger.

"But if he has potential, I can train him. Take him in and put him through intense training. A pet monkey who I can use to take down those two damned saiyans."

One of the men fell backwards, panicking as he looked at one of the figures, "Sir!"

Frieza stepped next to him, seeing that one of the figures was another Frost Demon. Frieza's eyes widened, having never seen another one of his kind besides his father for a very long time.

"My lord, this one too!" Kikono said as he looked at the third figure.

Frieza examined the third figure, seeing it to be an even larger Frost Demon, "A Saiyan and two Arcosians?" He raised a brow. "They appear to have no battle power, but that might be due to their hibernation. After we awaken them, we can see how powerful they really are. Otherwise this is just a waste of time."

The saiyan in the ice twitched, BerryBlue caught this, "Sir..."

Frieza continued to monologue to himself, "Perhaps these two are some of my ancestors, presumed to have died a few hundred years ago."

"Frieza, the saiyan just moved." BerryBlue stated as she backed away a few inches.

Frieza stepped before the saiyan, putting an open hand to the glacier, right in front of the saiyans face.

His hand began to glow, heating up with power as the ice began to melt. A few seconds went by as the saiyans face was revealed.

Frieza lowered his hands, acknowledging the saiyans twitching face, "Can you hear me?"

The saiyan remained in stasis, the small twitch came to a halt.

Frieza stood there with a frown, holding a finger out to the saiyans chest. "It'd be best if I end them here and now. Risking another eventual problem in the future would be rather annoying. I'll just end you here." He shot a red beam through the saiyan. He walked around the ice, thinking of killing the two Frost Demons as well. He realized they could be of use, they were most certainly weaker. He could use them to his advantage. If they rebelled, he would put them down. There was no way they could best him anyways, and even if they were strong, he still had his Golden form.

Frieza looked to Kikono, "Discard this trash, and thaw them out. Inform me when they have awakened."

"Yessir." Kikono bowed as he shook.

Frieza returned to the saiyan, "But how fascinating it is that he still lives. Our race can naturally sleep in ice for many years. Which would explain the others. But a saiyan." Frieza scoffed, "At least I can let out some anger." He held up a finger, shooting the saiyan in the same place again. "Peh, weak monkey."

The saiyan's eyes shot open, breaking his right arm free and grabbing Frieza's face.

_**With Whis on his way to Earth. **_

Whis waited patiently as he continued to Earth, thinking of the new delectable foods he would receive this time. Whatever it could be, one thing was for sure; it was going to be good.

Suddenly Whis was taken away from his train of thought. Feeling a massive surge of energy spike not too far from him. He stopped, realizing his staff was beeping, "Hello?" He asked.

He heard Goku's voice, "Hey, Whis it's me Goku."

"Oh, Goku I'm already on my way to Earth."

"I know, but did you feel that power? Even me and Vegeta felt it. Feels pretty far." Whis looked in the direction of the power surge. "Vegeta and I. And yes I felt it too."

"Can you see what it is?" Goku asked.

"I might as well, I'm not that far from where that power originated. I'll be heading back shortly." He changed direction and headed towards the immense power.

A few minutes of traveling, and Whis had approached a familiar looking ship. He recognized it as Friezas. The left side had been completely blown outwards. A few of Frieza's men even drifted passed Whis.

Whis raised an eyebrow, entering the ship through the large hole. More men floated around the destroyed vessel. Most likely they died from the lack of oxygen. The angel used his staff, tapping a corpse which was floating towards him, pushing the dead warrior away.

The further Whis went, the more he could feel the source of the power, although, that massive energy had already died down. Then the angel saw it. A saiyan partially stuck in a large block of ice.

Whis got closer, raising the head of the saiyan, seeing the black haired warrior was still alive.

He let go of the saiyan, looking around for survivors, only seeing corpses. He looked from his right, to his left, and that's when he saw it.

Frieza's left arm as well as most of his head was gone.

"I guess Goku and Vegeta won't have to worry about him anymore." The angel spoke out.

"He deserved it..."

Whis looked back, seeing the saiyan was partially conscious.

"...underestimating me was a grave mistake." His eyes went blank as his body went limp, giving out and going unconscious once again.

Whis rubbed his chin, seeing that two more individuals were also in the ice, "I'm tempted to leave you here." The angel raised his staff to the block and took it with him, "But let's see where this goes." The saiyan, as well as the ice, was put into a green sphere. Now following Whis as he continued on his way to Earth.

_**On Earth with Goku. **_

Goku and Vegeta soared through the air above Bulma's residence, going back and forth, trying to knock one another down.

Down below, Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo are feasting on a large variety food. Enjoying every food their eyes laid upon. Bulma sat at one end of the table, holding a sleeping Bulla in her arms, "So are you guys enjoying the home I made? Is it big enough with all three of you?"

Cheelai nodded, taking her time to swallow her food before speaking, "Yes, surprisingly Broly's bed is big enough for him to sleep on." She blushed as she leaned in to whisper to Bulma, "The first day Broly laid on his bed, he passed out within a few seconds."

Bulma giggled, "Well that's good. Remind me to give you another set of capsules filled with food before you guys head back."

Lemo grabbed a platter full of dim sum, scarfing down the entire plate of food before leaning back in his chair and smiling, "Man this food is delicious, isn't that right big guy?" Lemo patted Broly's shoulder. His saiyan friend was too busy slurping down an entire bowl of noodles to respond; finishing, just to grab another and repeat the process.

"You know, my place has more than enough room to fit the three of you. Or if you want, I can buy you guys a house so you won't have to return to that planet." Bulma said in a low voice to Cheelai.

Behind them, Goku fell passed the balcony, hitting the ground with enough force to shake the house, "That was a cheap shot Vegeta!"

Vegeta floated above him, "Or maybe you are getting slow Kakarot." He smirked as they began to fight once again.

Bulma and Cheelai watched as they flew through the air, their fists colliding but never getting in a single hit on one another.

Lemo was too busy watching Broly slurp down another bowl of noodles.

Bulma looked from the two saiyans to Cheelai, "It wouldn't be much trouble."

"Are you sure?" Cheelai asked.

"Of course, after Goku told me what he had seen on that planet, I can't imagine anyone living there besides those monsters. Plus, living here, you won't have to worry about Frieza. Seeing as you'd have not just Broly to protect you, but Vegeta and Goku as well."

"You won't have to worry about Frieza anymore." Whis said nonchalantly as he floated downwards.

"Oh Whis, you are here already!" Bulma said, "Pull up a chair, and help yourself to whatever you'd like."

Whis smiled, "I will, but first..." he gestured over the balcony, "I found this on Frieza's ship."

Goku and Vegeta were already standing a few feet away from the block of ice, "That power was coming from this saiyan?" Vegeta asked, "I can't believe there are still more of us out there." He murmured to himself.

Goku leaned forward, analyzing the saiyans face, "Doesn't he kind of look familiar?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "You know what? He kinda does."

"But who?" Goku asked himself. "Wait is he bleeding?"Goku and Vegeta stood over the saiyan, seeing hole through the armor.

"A wound like this and he's still alive. He must be one tough bastard." Vegeta yelled out to Whis, "What were you saying about Frieza?"

Whis landed next to Goku, "I found him on Frieza's ship, when I arrived, that energy we all felt was gone. I'm certain that energy was him."

"And Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"He's currently in his ship, missing an arm and most of his head."

"WHAT?!" Both Goku and Vegeta yelled simultaneously.

"Again, I'm sure that was his doing." Whis nodded to the saiyan.

"Frieza's dead? Hmph, well whoever he is, he's good in my book."

"Are you telling me he fought Frieza while still stuck like this?" Goku asked, "That's crazy. I would have liked to have seen that?"

"I don't think Frieza had the opportunity to use his golden form. He might have surprise attacked him," said Whis.

The saiyans took in this information. Vegeta noted the other figures, seeing their faces. "What about these two? They look like they are related to Frieza?"

"Well let's ask them, shall we?" Whis smiled as his staff appeared in his hands, he spun it twice in hand and pointed it towards the ice. The orb at the end of his staff glowed, causing the ice to vanish, letting the Saiyan and the two Frost Demons fall to the ground.

On the Balcony, standing at the rail, everyone took in the sight of all three of the mysterious individuals, even Broly wanted a closer look.

Whis continued, "Also another thing to note. He was awake when I found him. The saiyan, he spoke while out in space."

"What?! Saiyans can't breathe out in space... wait I thought you said he was in Freiza's ship." Vegeta said as he went over the saiyans red armor.

"He was, but half of the ship was destroyed."

"HEY! Bring them inside." Bulma said as she ran inside with Bulla.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Are you sure? I mean I want to see how strong these guys are but they could cause some trouble, seeing how he was able to kill Frieza so easily."

Vegeta raised a brow, "You are right. We'll watch over them if they wake up." Broly stepped up, "I can help you."

Vegeta grabbed the saiyan, tossing him over his shoulder.

Goku grabbed the smaller Frost Demon while Broly picked up the bigger one.

Bulma opened the door to her home, leading them into her lab. She rushed, cleaning off the tables as quickly as she could.

All three individuals were laid out on the tables. "Goku, do you have any senzu beans?" Bulma asked.

"No, sorry. I would get some from Korin, but he said he wouldn't have any for another few weeks." Goku rubbed his head.

Bulma walked to the smaller Frost Demon, putting her hand to his neck, "He's alive." She walked to the other Frost Demon, "Well all three of them are alive. Despite this one being injured." She gestured to saiyan.

Vegeta; standing next to the saiyan, looked at the warriors red and gold armor. His attire showed he was probably an elite, although, he had never seen this type of armor before. It seemed too advanced to be of saiyan origin.

Whis stood next to Vegeta, "What is it?"

"I've never seen saiyan armor like this." He looked to Whis, "You said Frieza was dead right? Seeing how all three of them were frozen together, I don't think those two are related to Frieza."

Goku yelled with excitement, "What if they came from Universe 6?!"

Lemo and Cheelai poked their heads into the lab just as Bulma left, "I'll be right back!"

"That is a possibility, but how did they get here?" Vegeta said as he looked back down at the saiyan, "Wait." He lifted the saiyan, seeing he still had his tail. "Never mind, Universe 6 saiyans don't have tails. This saiyan does."

Lemo whispered to Cheelai, "What do they mean by Universe 6?"

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are. First we find Broly and his father, and now this saiyan appears. I hope he's as friendly as Goku is."

"I hope those other two that look like Frieza aren't like him in anyway." Lemo said, causing Cheelai to shiver, "I hope you are right, otherwise I would feel much safer on Planet Vampa with those things."

Broly heard that last part of their conversation. "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." Giving them a friendly smile.

"Me too!" Goku added on, "I mean how strong can these guys be?"

"You forget Kakarot, this saiyan killed Frieza. Even if he did surprise attack him, he would need a lot of power to kill that bastard." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, yea. Hmm, well I guess we can watch over them until they wake up, maybe." He looked to Whis, "Whis, what if we take these guys with us to Lord Beerus's world?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? If these three were to cause problems, you might have more trouble dealing with Beerus afterwards."

"Shoot, well what about Planet Vampa, I can take them there."

"No. We'll watch them here." Vegeta said, "This one might be strong enough to kill Frieza, but all three of them can't be stronger than us."

Whis sat down on a nearby chair, "Based on what I felt earlier, I would say that he's about even with you and Goku at full power in Super Saiyan Blue."

"Seriously?" Goku asked. "We felt that power but was it really that strong?"

"I wasn't there when he killed Frieza but he could have been holding back at that moment. Or, what I felt was his overall power. But I am certain of one thing."

"And what's that?" Vegeta asked.

"His energy was similar to that of a Hakaishin, the energy only a God of Destruction would have."

"What?" Goku, and Vegeta yelled, looking at the saiyan, "Who is this guy?" They said at the same time.

_Just as Goku had suggested, this mysterious saiyan and his two comrades are indeed from another universe, but a Universe that no longer exists. On the next chapter we head back in time._


End file.
